Stargate SG-1
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Stargate SG-1 was an American science fiction television series that ran from July, 1997 to March, 2007, spanning a total of 213 episodes over the course of ten seasons, making it the longest-running episodic American sci-fi series to date. The show was a spin-off of the 1994 feature film Stargate and spawned two spin-off programs of its own, Stargate: Atlantis and Stargate: Universe, as well as a short-lived animated series and two direct-to-video sequel films. The first five seasons of the series were broadcast on the Showtime cable network, with the remaining seasons airing on the Sci-Fi Channel (later known as Syfy). All episodes of the series have been released to DVD in both standard snapcase edition and slimline edition. The premise of the series revolved around the top-secret US Air Force special unit SG-1 who, still possessing the Stargate portal recovered in the original film, explore dozens of various worlds, encountering strange, alien races, both peaceful and aggressive. Their most notable adversaries include the parasitic Goa'uld and the cosmic cult known as the Ori. Casting There are several casting differences between the original film and the television series. In the film, Jack O'Neill was played by actor Kurt Russell. In the series, he is played by Richard Dean Anderson. Another difference between the two characters is the spelling of Jack's surname. In the film, O'Neil was spelled with only one L, while in the series it is spelled with two. This becomes a recurring gag throughout the program as Jack often addresses himself as "O"Neill, with two Ls". The other major casting change was that of Doctor Daniel Jackson. In the film, he was played by actor James Spader. In the series, he is played by Michael Shanks. Shanks deliberately patterned his speech and mannerisms after Spader's version of the character. These qualities were diminished as the series progressed allowing Shanks the ability to develop the character on his own. Major Charles Kawalsky was a supporting character in both the film and the first few episodes of SG-1. In the movie he was played by John Diehl. In the series, he is played by Jay Acovone. Alexis Cruz reprises his role of Skaara. Cruz played Skarra in the film and also five episodes of the series. In Stargate, Sha're was played by actress Mili Avital. In Stargate SG-1, she was played by Polynesian actress Vaitiare Bandera in three episodes of the series. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Films * Stargate (1994) * Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) * Stargate Continuum (2008) Collections Notes & Trivia See also Collections * Stargate SG-1: The Complete First Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Second Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Third Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Fourth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Fifth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Sixth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Seventh Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Eighth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Ninth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Tenth Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Series Collection External Links ---- Category:Stargate SG-1/Pages Category:MGM Worldwide Television Productions Category:Showtime Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:SyFy Category:David DeLuise Category:Peter Shinkoda